The present disclosure relates generally to the technical field of hybrid electric vehicle systems. More specifically, it relates to electric hybrid drives for retrofitting a rotary electric motor/generator with or without regenerative braking capability to an existing internal combustion automotive vehicle. Still more specifically, it relates to the mechanical interface of an electric rotary electric motor/generator to the existing driveline of an existing internal combustion automotive vehicle.
Rising global fuel prices have improved business prospects for manufacturers of fuel-saving systems. In particular, fleet operators often use their internal combustion automotive vehicles for purposes (e.g., urban delivery) which greatly reduce their average fuel efficiency. Existing vehicles waste substantial fuel when they decelerate using friction brakes, and when operating the engine under conditions which lead to low efficiency. Existing vehicles are also limited to gasoline or diesel operation, which prevents operators from choosing the best alternative between alternate power sources for particular driving conditions. There is thus a need for an efficient, inexpensive, and flexible electric hybrid drive which can be retrofit to internal combustion vehicles to improve fleet operational costs.
The subject invention was developed to reduce transportation costs primarily for fleet operators, and to do so in a manner in which initial costs can be quickly repaid through savings. Objectives in the invention were to simplify installation of the electric hybrid drive onto existing vehicles, to design as simple and robust an electric hybrid drive as possible, and to enable a vehicle equipped with the subject invention to have a regenerative braking capacity—to slow the vehicle using the motor/generator to charge an on-board battery. The invention further allows optimization of engine operating conditions that increases overall efficiency. Also, the invention in certain embodiments allows a vehicle to be propelled using solely the stored energy of its on-board battery.